federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Rivers Richardson
Rivers Richardson is the hard working and passionate Mayor of Gail Crater City on Mars. In 2415 he started a campaign to be the Councillor of Mars, focusing on security after the fall of LaTorian and increased Syndicate violence in his community. Background Information Rivers is the only child between John Richardson (2328) and Myrna Richardson (2332). His parents separated in 2385 when his father was caught cheating with a local woman. At that time his mother moved to Mars to help community youth and raised her son as a single mother. At the time, Rivers was close with this cousin Michael, but once they moved they lost touch. In 2415, his mother revealed that his father was actually Isaac Richardson and not John Richardson and he was the product of an affair between her and Isaac. When this came to light, Miranda and Isaac covered it up and she left to Mars heartbroken. Personal Life Jessica Thomas (2391-2395): As his first girlfriend, they met in highschool and stayed together throughout his university career. While she never went to university, she continued on as a model on Mars, but eventually died of a drug overdose, which spurred Rivers passion for drug control and addiction services. Marlina Belle (May-Dec, 2415; 2417-Current): Rivers met his girlfriend when she brought a date with him for a charity auction on Mars. As a reporter, she had used the date to write a story but eventually found they had an attraction. They got closer and closer until he had been taken over by a Yeerk. The events left their relationship rocky until it eventually ended upon his mother's death bed. When he broke up with his ex-girlfriend Karen, they got back together, realizing he has always loved her. Emily Williams (2416-2417): Rivers met his ex-girlfriend through her father who was the Lunar Councilmen. Set as a political match, his mother pressed for them to be together on her death bed and he felt he owed it to her to try her dying wish. Eventually Rivers realized that things would not work out between himself and Emily. She got tired of waiting for him to propose and broke up with Rivers in mid-2417. Karen Rickers (2417): When the Fleet Admiral hired Rivers to work on the new expansion of the Starfleet Medical building they formed an inmate relationship. Not realizing he was related to Mike Richardson, she started to like him as more than friends. She dated him in hopes of making a positive impact on his conservative campaign. Rivers eventually broke up with her because of his desire to have children and a family. Career and Education Going to University of Cydonia from 2394-2398, he graduated with a degree in architecture and design. With a passion for building and designing homes, he worked for charity organizations with his mother who would construct homes on colonies for those in need. With some eye for politics because of his cousin, he had finally had enough of terrible and corrupt leadership and ran for Mayor of Gail Crater in 2410. His opponent had Syndicate affiliations and Rivers was convinced he could do a better job and wanted to protect the people. He continually helps police the streets of his city while helping others rebuild and repair. In 2415, he put his name in the running for Mars Councilmen, running on the following platforms/reforms: #Higher militarized presence in higher risk areas #Areas assessed for risks #Harsher punishment for first time drug/petty crime offenses #Weapon permits (phasers) for civilians in higher risk areas who pass checks #Mandatory self defense/weapons training for elected councilmen and up political figures Category:Katrina's Character - Beyond Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Social Science Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:October Category:2376 Category:All Characters